Third Doctor - List of Appearances
< Return to Main Article: Third Doctor List of Appearances Television Doctor Who Season 7 * Spearhead from Space * Doctor Who and the Silurians * The Ambassadors of Death * Inferno Season 8 * Terror of the Autons * The Mind of Evil * The Claws of Axos * Colony in Space * The Dæmons Season 9 * Day of the Daleks * The Curse of Peladon * The Sea Devils * The Mutants * The Time Monster Season 10 * The Three Doctors * Carnival of Monsters * Frontier in Space * Planet of the Daleks * The Green Death Season 11 * ''The Time Warrior'' * ''Invasion of the Dinosaurs'' * ''Death to the Daleks'' * ''The Monster of Peladon'' * ''Planet of the Spiders'' 20th Anniversary Special * ''The Five Doctors'' Series 7 * ''The Name of the Doctor'' 2013 Specials * The Day of the Doctor Audio The Companion Chronicles Series 1 * The Blue Tooth Series 2 * Old Soldiers Series 3 * The Doll of Death * The Magician's Oath Series 4 * The Prisoner of Peladon * Shadow of the Past Series 5 * Find and Replace * The Sentinels of the New Dawn Series 6 * Tales from the Vault * The Many Deaths of Jo Grant * Binary * The Rings of Ikiria Series 7 * The Last Post * The Scorchies * Council of War Series 8 * Ghost in the Machine The Specials * The Three Companions * The Mists of Time Short Trips Volume I * A True Gentleman Volume II * Walls of Confinement Volume III * Seven to One * Pop-Up Volume IV * Lost in the Wakefield Triangle Series 5 * Time Tunnel * The Other Woman Series 6 * The Blame Game * Damascus Series 7 * Gardeners' Worlds * Landbound Series 9 * The Same Face Short Trips Rarities * The Switching * A Home from Home Destiny of the Doctor * Vengeance of the Stones The Lost Stories Series 4 * The Mega The Third Doctor Adventures Volume One * Prisoners of the Lake * The Havoc of Empires Volume Two * The Transcendence of Ephros * The Hidden Realm Volume Three * The Conquest of Far * Storm of the Horofax Volume Four * The Rise of the New Humans * The Tyrants of Logic Volume Five * Primord * The Scream of Ghosts Special Releases * The Light at the End * The Legacy of Time ** The Sacrifice of Jo Grant ** Collision Course The Diary of River Song Series 6 * Peepshow Prose BBC Past Doctor Adventures * The Devil Goblins from Neptune * Catastrophea * The Wages of Sin * Last of the Gaderene * Virdigris * Rags * Amorality Tale * The Suns of Caresh * Deadly Reunion * Island of Death BBC Eighth Doctor Adventures * The Eight Doctors * Alien Bodies * Interference: Book One * Interference: Book Two * The Ancestor Cell Virgin Missing Adventures * The Ghosts of N-Space * Dancing the Code * The Eye of the Giant * The Scales of Injustice * Speed of Flight * Who Killed Kennedy?